


Allison Argent Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Allison Argent imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Miss Me? (Part 1)

Everyone thought that after Stiles that it would be the end. That the nogitsune was gone. Oh, how they were wrong. No one thought to look at you. Keep and eye one you. You too suffered the same way Stiles. You too had an opening that anyone could crawl into and take over and that's exactly what happened.

 

It was a couple of months after the nogitsune was defeated. A couple of months without any supernatural issues. It was a perfect time to do it. No one will be expecting it. They were all vulnerable, thinking that they were in the clear. That's what you did. It would be your downfall. It started off as nightmares, ones that you couldn't tell if they were real or not. Allison was staying over yours that night. You were thrashing around so much from the nightmare that you pushed her out of bed. "Y/N?" She asked rubbing her eyes to try and rid the sleep from them. When she realised that you were having a nightmare and weren't waking up she stood up and tried shaking you awake but you were still trapped. She tried again with more force this time. "Y/N!" That time it worked. You shot up into a sitting position, sweat dripping down your face. Allison was quick to jump back into bed and sit beside you giving you a hug. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

"It was just a nightmare, Ali. It's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Deep down you knew that something was off. That the nogistune is now using you. The truth was that it was't the first nightmare you have had, tonight it just confirmed your suspicion that it was back. You couldn't tell the others though. They had just gotten over the fact that we almost lost Allison and that Stiles was taken over by an ancient evil spirit besides they wouldn't believe you, they would just think you're being paranoid from some bad dreams as this isn't the first time you have had them. Allison just nodded and brushed it off, trusting you. She got back into a lying position beside you and cuddled up to you trying to get back to sleep. You also made the move to go back to sleep but you actually weren't going to knowing that if you did it would take over you.

 

That's how it went for the next few days. You would stay up all night not wanting to be thrusted back into the paralysing nightmares that you couldn't get out of. Not wanting the nogitsune to take over your body. Unfortunately for you people have been beginning to notice. To outsiders you were staring inside your locker absentmindedly at nothing but to you, you were seeing jumbled up writing in your books and notebooks, the only words that made sense were those telling you to go to sleep. Across the courtyard, still with a view of you at your locker, Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia stood looking at you concerned. "Is Y/N okay?" Scott asked Allison.

 

"Yeah, they look like they haven't slept in days." Lydia added.

 

"I know for definite they slept a few days ago when I was around." Allison told them. "You don't think it's-"

 

"No." Stiles interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "We killed it remember. That was months ago."

 

"Then what's up with Y/N?" She asked.

 

"Look, Stiles is right Allison. The nogistune is gone. It can't be what's wrong with them." Scott said agreeing with Stiles.

 

"They've got the same exact symptoms as Stiles. And before you say that it's impossible, you weren't there the other night but I was. I saw how much pain Y/N was in from the nightmare. They were trapped. And now? Now they're not sleeping." Everyone looked back over to you to see that you were still standing at your locker. Lydia decided to take it upon herself to do something so she went over to where you were.

 

"Hey, Y/N." She greeted causing you to jump. You looked over to her like you've seen a ghost.

 

"Hey." You replied as you grabbed a book from the locker.

 

"Is everything okay?" Lydia asked just as the rest of them came over.

 

"Yeah, of course. I was just getting my books for next class." You told her gesturing to the history book in your hand. When Lydia saw the book she looked slightly over to the others with concern.

 

"Y/N... we don't have history today. It's chemistry."

 

"Right. Yeah, no I knew that." You scoffed trying to brush off the fact you picked up the wrong book because you couldn't tell which is which. You put the book back and hovered over the others to pick your chemistry one. Lydia saw the issue you were having and picked it out for you. You smiled gratefully at her and thanked her.

 

"So we're having a pack sleepover tonight. You're coming, right?" She asked. Before you could say no Allison grabbed your hand and answered for you, knowing what Lydia was planning.

 

"Of course we are. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

-

 

Later that night everyone was asleep but you. The voices were not stopping any time soon. They just kept telling you over and over again to go to sleep as once you did the nogistune would win and take over you. Oh how you wanted to sleep but you couldn't.

 

Allison was woken by a crash in the kitchen. She reached over to the side of her where you would normally be but was met with a cold empty space. No one seemed to have heard it so she went downstairs and saw you. You were in the kitchen holding a knife in your hand. Even though it was dark Allison could see the tears strolling down your face via the moonlight. "Y/N, put the knife down." She said calmly.

 

"I can't. It won't stop. I just want to sleep. I want to sleep so bad but if I do it'll win." You cried as your hands were shaking.

 

"Who'll win?" Allison asked, taking small steps towards you. She could see how much pain you were in and in the first time in what seems forever she felt helpless. She'd do anything to take your pain away.

 

"The nogistune." You breathed.

 

In that moment everything froze. That's a name Allison hasn't heard in months. That's a name Allison wanted to deeply forget. That's the name behind the reason that she almost died. She gulped before managing to say something. "It'll be okay, Y/N. We'll figure this out. We always do."

 

"I can't hold on any longer. I'm not strong enough."

 

"Yes you are. Yes you are, Y/N." Allison was now crying too. "You are one of the strongest people I know. Y/N." Everything went silent, there were no longer any sniffles or sobs coming from you. You didn't say anything. "Y/N?" She said barely audible. A bad feeling came over her. She went to grab your shoulder to turn you around but you did before she could. What she was met with scared her. It won. A cackle left your mouth which was now holding a sinister smile.

 

"Sorry, Y/N can't come to phone right now, why? Cause they're dead." You laughed again. "God, I love Taylor Swift. Don't you think that line is so fitting for the situation we're in?"

 

"You." Allison quavered.

 

"Me."

 

"Y/N! Listen to me I know you're in there. You are stronger than this. Don't let it win." Allison shouted as if somehow you would be able to hear her.

 

"That's cute that you think that. I've got news for you though, Y/N isn't strong. In fact they're pathetic. God it was so easy to possess them. They have zero will power. Even Stiles put up a fight. I honestly should have gone with Y/N first. It would have saved me so much time." You said as you admired the new host you've got. Looking up you pouted at Allison as you heard her sniffle. "Don't cry Ali. At least now you won't be around long enough to see the one you love destroy everything and everyone you love leaving a trail of chaos because I'll kill you first. Only seems fair seeing as you survived me last time." Lydia, Stiles, and Scott have now joined Allison downstairs after hearing her shouting. When they saw you they knew immediately what had happened. It was exactly what happened with Stiles. "Great. Now the whole gang is here. Minus Kira." You clapped your hands.

 

"Y/N?" Scott asked hesitantly. He knew it wasn't you but he wanted conformation.

 

"Wrong. Good ol' Ali here has already figured out that it's not." You looked over at Stiles and gave him a little wave. He tightened his grip on Lydia's hand that he was holding. "Good to see you again Stiles. Long time no see."

 

"I'd say the same thing but then I'd be lying." He retorted causing you to laugh.

 

"I see you still have your humour, huh? I like it." You looked around the group taking in their expressions and smirking. "The look on your faces are priceless. Wasn't it you Scott who didn't believe Allison, along with Stiles of course. Maybe if you did and took notice at what was happening to your friend maybe none of this would be happening and you could have saved them. How do you feel knowing that you could have stopped this? I can see it in your eyes you're trying to figure out how to defeat me but I've got news for you, Scotty I'm a thousand years old, I cannot be defeated."

 

Scott looked at you flashing his red eyes. "We did it before. We can do it again." He ran up to you with his claws out ready to attack you but you grabbed him and threw him across the room with ease. You then turned to Allison, grabbed her throat and threw her also across the room. Stiles and Lydia were trying to make a run for it but you got to them before they could. You grabbed the lamp on the side hitting Stiles over the head with it. Your attention was then on Lydia who had fear in her eyes causing you to smile that sinister smile of yours. You threw her against the wall knocking her out before falling to the floor. Looking around the room you admired your handy work.

 

"It is so good to be back." You said before reaching the front door and walking off into the cool Beacon Hills night.


	2. Miss Me? (Part 2)

Fear. Pain. Chaos. That's what you're craving. You closed your eyes breathing in the cold Beacon Hills air, a sinister smile appearing on your lips. You felt it before you saw it. The pain. The chaos. You opened your eyes to a ten car pile up on the main road. People screaming. Blood everywhere. Unlike people running away from the scene you casually strolled towards it, walking in between the wreckage and feeding off their pain. Injured people pleaded for you to help them. If you were in control of your own body you wouldn't hesitate but you weren't. Instead you walked straight past them. You kept walking making your way into the main town area of Beacon Hills.

 

Back at Lydia's house everyone finally woke up. Allison was pacing erratically, biting her finger nails as she did, a nervous habit she has. Scott tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off. "How? How did we let this happen?"

 

"Allison-" Lydia tried to comfort her but was interrupted.

 

"No. You didn't believe me. None of you did and now? Now Y/N is gone." Allison cried.

 

"We'll get them back. Just like we did with Stiles." Scott assured her.

 

"You better." She mumbled before grabbing her coat and leaving to go home. Silence filled the room once Allison left. No one knew what to say.

 

"I guess I'll be the one to say it but how exactly are we supposed to get Y/N back, Scott? The nogitsune will know how it was defeated last time and it will know how to stop us from doing that." Stiles pointed out after no one was saying anything.

 

"I don't know Stiles but we'll figure it out. We always do." Scott assured them, himself more than anything.

 

-

 

The plan was simple. They're going to use the same method they used with Stiles by entering his mind to wake you up. What they had to do first was find you and surprise you. That's where Allison came in. Scott managed to persuade her to help them. Her job was to bring you to his house where everyone will be ready to subdue you. "I'm surprised you called." You sneered. "What with me hell bent on killing you and me looking a lot like the person you are in love with. How does Scott feel about you and Y/N, by the way? I mean it must hurt watching the first love of your life in love with someone else."

 

"Y/N, I know you're in there. Just please come back to me." Allison tried to plead wiping a stray tear that fell.

 

"Ugh, if I knew this is what you were going to do I wouldn't have come. I have more pressing issues to attend to." You groaned. You go to walk out of the door but you are stopped by an invisible force. "Mountain ash." You stalked over to where Allison was standing so you were inches apart. "Very smart. All of you." You turned seeing the whole pack walking out of the shadows. What they didn't know was you also had a few tricks up your sleeve. Two Oni appeared holding Lydia and Scott, who was now in his full alpha mode. While they were fighting with them you turned back to Allison who had her Chinese Ring daggers in her hand ready to attack. She managed to get a few hits in and you with her but when you had the upper hand out of nowhere you were hit on the head causing you to black out. The Oni disappeared once that happened.

 

The pack moved you and tied you up into a chair with binds on your legs and arms and tape around your mouth. "Are you sure about this?" Lydia asked Scott and Allison with concern. Both of them nodded and readied for themselves to enter your mind. Once they entered they were met with a white room with you sitting cross legged on the nematon engrossed in some game you were playing.

 

"Y/N!" Allison shouted but you didn't flinch, your focus remaining on the game. "Y/N, please come back to me. I need you to come back to me." There was still no reaction from you. Allison made a move to go to you but Scott stopped her.

 

"Here, let me try something." He said before letting out a roar. Something Lydia told him about letting a member of the pack know their location. You perked up when you heard Scott's roar. You looked over to them then back to your game before breaking the board in half.

 

Back in real time Scott and Allison gasped, waking up from being in your mind. You however were still asleep. "Do you think it worked?" Kira asked, stepping towards you so she was in close proximity to you. Scott was about to reply when you grabbed Kira's arm causing her to emit electricity and plunging the house into darkness. No one could see anything but they could hear crashes and bangs. After a few minutes the lights turned back on, but were still flickering, revealing you standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Dark circles were seen underneath your eyes, your Y/H/C cascading around your face was dull in colour like the life was taken out of it. Scott immediately got into a fighting stance along with Allison ready to fight you.

 

"You guys, it's me Y/N." You said, your voice was much softer and lighter in tone compared to before. Everyone visibly relaxed when they heard you speak. It sounded just like the old you.

 

"They're wrong. I'm the real Y/N." Another voice spoke this time from behind. The tone was the same and it looked exactly like you.

 

"That's exactly what the nogitsune would say." The version of you said, the one by the kitchen door. Allison looked between the two of you picking up on the mannerisms. She gripped the daggers in her hand tightly aiming them at the version of you by the front door. The whole pack soon joined her ready to attack. The nogitsune saw that it was surrounded and decided to make a run for it. You followed it running into the forest.

 

As you ran you managed to gain on the nogitsune tackling it to the floor. You straddled the fake version of you, your knees on their arms so they can't move, a skill you learnt from Allison. "Looks like you've got me but what are you going to do about it?" The fake you taunted. From your pocket you produced a knife that you got from the kitchen during the blackout. This prompted the nogitsune to burst out laughing. "Oh, Y/N. Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. Even with me gone out of your mind there will always be darkness inside of you. Even when you think I'm gone this darkness will always be a reminder that I'm not." Without hesitation you plunged the knife into their chest. You removed it and did it again. Stabbing the nogitsune over and over again. Black blood splattering across your face.

 

"Y/N! Y/N stop!" Allison shouted causing you to freeze, your hand in the air ready to stab fake you again. You looked down seeing fake you coughing up black blood, a sinister smile forming on your lips.

 

"You may be right. I might have some darkness in me now but at least you're gone and can never ever control me again." You seethed, whispering so only the nogitsune could hear you.


	3. Hellhound

You are a hellhound. No one knows it though. Not even your pack. You were afraid. You had no idea what being a hellhound entails, how your friends would react. You kept it hidden from them, learning about what you are on your own, how you could feel someone's impending death before it happens. It felt awful knowing someone was going to die but not being able to stop it from happening most of the time. Now you knew what Lydia felt. There were so many times you wanted to tell her you knew how she felt. You also wanted to Allison that you were a hellhound. You hated lying to her especially how hurt she was after Scott lied to her about being a werewolf. The two of you were close so when you felt she was going to die soon it felt like you lost a part of yourself. But she wasn't dead yet. You could still save her. Even if that meant revealing what you are to everyone.

 

When you got to where everyone was and saw how close the Oni were to killing Allison something came over you, like an instinct to protect her. The hellhound inside of you woke up. You let out a roar causing everyone's attention to fall on you. Looks of confusion appeared on the packs face as flames licked your body. You went over to the Oni near Allison and started attacking it prompting the fight to carry on. Eventually the Oni were beaten leaving a battle worn group of teenagers, all with so many questions for you. You opened your mouth wanting to say something when Allison ran up to you and hugged you. "Thank you. You saved my life." After the initial shock of her hugging you went you wrapped your arms around her returning the hug.

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys that I'm a hellhound." You addressed the pack once Allison left your embrace. "You must have so many questions."

 

"Of course we do. You literally were just on fire and you don't have a single scratch on you." Isaac spoke first.

 

"Isaac." Allison warned. "How about we go home first? Get cleaned up. Then you can tell us everything, Y/N." You gave Allison a grateful nod thanking her. She didn't seem upset at you which was a start.


	4. Bowling... and That’s It

It was that time of the day that every new kid dreaded. It was lunch time. You walked into the lunch hall, your tray of food in your hands, and stood there awkwardly trying to find somewhere to sit. You see, you don't know many people at this school, accept your cousin Lydia who you have yet to see, and everyone has already got their close knit group of friends. There was no room for you anywhere. You were about the give up when Lydia's friend, Allison, called you over to sit with her. It was almost as if she was your guardian angel. You walked over to the table and slid into the empty seat next to her. "I recognised that look and thought you could do with a friend." Allison told you when you sat down.

 

"Well, thank you." You smiled at her, grateful to have someone to save you from any awkwardness. Lydia has told you a little bit about her friends so it wasn't weird sitting with just Allison without Lydia here. It felt like you already know her and have been friends for a while.

 

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" Allison asked starting a conversation while the two of you ate your lunch.

 

"Wasn't planning on anything."

 

"If you want, we could hang out. I could show you around Beacon Hills." She suggested. Allison wanted nothing more than to make you feel welcome and comfortable having moved schools a lot herself, she knew what being the newbie felt like.

 

"Yeah, that would be great but I mean... is there actually anything to do around here?" You questioned her. You knew the answer to that as your cousin, Lydia, would always complain about how there was nothing to do where she lives and how she was jealous of you.

 

"There are lots of things to do... like bowling." Allison started but trailed off, realising that there was in fact not much to do in Beacon Hills. Your lips twisted into a grin at the girl in front of you trying to show off her town.

 

"Someone tell the Oxford dictionary that the definition of lots has changed to one." You joked. Allison tried to shoot a menacing scowl at you but ultimately burst out laughing.

 

"Okay, okay, I admit there's nothing to do in Beacon Hills."

 

"I can tell. Anyway, I wouldn't mind going bowling. I haven't been in years."

 

"Bowling? Just the two of us?" Allison asked, blush rising to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if you meant this as a date or just two friends hanging out.

 

"Yeah, unless you want to invite Lydia?" You were suddenly worried that you read the situation wrong and that Allison was in fact just wanting to be your friend.

 

"No, no. I mean, I would love to go bowling with you. Just the two of us."

 

"I can't wait." You smiled at her, trying your hardest not to make a fool out of yourself as you were currently giddy with excitement of hanging out with this amazing girl more.


	5. Impromptu Trip (Part 1)

Allison's eye began to flutter open when someone going 'psst' brought her out of her deep slumber. She woke up to a silhouette of a person standing beside her bed. Before the huntress could make any noise you clamped your hand over her mouth and with the other one turned her beside lamp on showing the girl that it was only you. Allison visibly relaxed when she saw that it wasn't a murderer in her room but instead you. "What the hell are you doing here, Y/N?" She hissed once you removed your hand allowing her to speak.

 

"We're going to go and have some fun." You told her with a huge grin, one that is too bright for one in the morning. "Come on." You urged her, dragging her out of bed and throwing some clothes at her to put on.

 

Allison was used to your impromptu outings but you have never done one in the early hours of the morning, not since you both got caught by the Sheriff. She didn't mind these trips. In fact she loved them. She loved how free they made her feel, how she felt like a normal teenager for once. She also loved seeing how happy they made you feel. Allison wasn't sure what the two of you were doing and she didn't really care. She just knew that whatever it was made you grin like crazy. As long as you were happy she was happy.

 

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Allison asked you once you put the car in park. You had parked your car in a opening of the forest that lined the back of the properties that were considered the nicest houses in Beacon Hills. Instead of answering her verbally you gave her a mischievous smile before pushing your way through the foliage and onto the back yard of one of the houses. Allison was even more confused now. She couldn't help but keep looking back as if she was expecting for the two of you to get caught. "Isn't this illegal?" She asked, asking you another question once she saw that you were trying to, and succeeding in, picking the lock of the door.

 

"Oh, one hundred percent." You answered, not deciding to sugar coat it one bit. That was another thing Allison loved about you. It was that you were honest and open. "It's fine though. We'll be gone before anyone realises that we were even here."

 

"And what are we doing here?"

 

"Ticking another item off of my bucket list." You told her with a glint of mischief in your eyes. When the door opened you made a beeline for the kitchen, opening the fridge up like you were in your own house. You crouched down looking at all the food in there, seeing if anything was good and picking at various stuff. While you were doing that Allison stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. "Relax." You said once you saw how ridged she was being.

 

"Y/N, we are breaking the law right now. How can I relax?"

 

"Like I told you, no one will know about this. The family who owns this place have gone away for the week." You assured her which seemed to have worked a little. Allison trusted you. There was no doubt about that. "If you want we can go home... but then you won't get a cool story to tell to your kids some day."

 

"We'll stay. I trust you, Y/N. So what is it on your bucket list that we're doing? Eating food from someone else's fridge?" Allison questioned playfully.

 

"You'll see." Was all you said, a smirk gracing your lips, before turning a switch on, which Allison soon realised was to the pool, and taking off your top and bottoms.

 

Allison's eyes widened at your action. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. "Listen to me. Don't do this." She struggled to get out between trying to hold back her laughter. "Y/N!" You pulled her outside with you and into the pool. "If we get caught we are so dead."

 

"Good thing we won't." You winked at her. The smile you wore for the whole night turned into a sorrowful one but only for a moment, not enough time for Allison to notice. She didn't know the real reason why you dragged her out of bed at one in the morning. You were leaving today. Leaving Beacon Hills behind. You didn't want to. All of your friends were here, Allison was here but your parents had sprung this on you out of nowhere and now sat on your driveway was a truck full of boxes and boxes of your possessions. You didn't tell anyone you were leaving. You couldn't. You hated the whole saying goodbye to people and the tears that followed it so you settled on giving each of your friends letters. However, with Allison though, you had to see her one last time. "Promise me that no matter what you'll carry on with going out and having fun. Trying new things and things that are out of your comfort zone."

 

"What?" Allison asked, confused as to where this is coming from.

 

"Promise me."

 

"I promise."


	6. Impromptu Trip (Part 2)

Allison didn't think much when you didn't go school the next day. It was when she went round your house for it to be empty that she realised that something was wrong. She waited and waited but you never did come back nor did you answer her many phone calls. Allison tried to not let you leaving bother her, the sneaking out the night before did make sense now, but it was harder than it sounded. She tried to put a front up in front of your friends but they saw right through that. They knew you not telling her about leaving bothered her more than actually leaving. They tried to make Allison feel better and Allison tried to distract herself from it, eventually settling on the idea that you were never coming back.

 

So when soft taps could be heard from her bedroom window, Allison froze thinking it was an intruder or something. She remained laying down and slowly reached for the knife she's hidden in her bedside table. The person climbed through the window making Allison's grip on the knife tighten. She jumped out of bed, swinging her arm so the knife was aimed at their throat only relaxing a little when she realises it is you. "Woah, easy there. It's just me." You said making Allison lower the knife.

 

"Y/N?" She asked in disbelief, shocked that you are back in Beacon Hills and standing in her bedroom.

 

"Hey."

 

"What are you doing sneaking into my room?" Allison interrogated. "You can't just disappear off the face of this earth, make a reappearance for the holidays and think everything will be okay." She spat, the anger she felt towards you leaving coming back up.

 

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't tell you that I was leaving. I just- I didn't want to say goodbye to you. I didn't want to leave you. You mean so much to me. Leaving you behind was the hardest." You said. The anger Allison felt dissipated. While she wanted to say everything thats been on her mind the whole time of your disappearance, right now she was just happy you were back in Beacon Hills. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

She threw the knife on her bed and engulfed you in a hug. "It's okay. I know you didn't. I just missed you so much, that's all." You sent her a weak smile and let her lead you to her bed so you were laying opposite each other, taking in each other's presence after months away from one another.


End file.
